


When You Love Someone, Give Them The Moon

by GanglyLimbs



Series: When You Love Someone... [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Human! Gavin, Knotting, Michael as a wolf fucks his boys, Multi, Tentacle Being! Ray, Werewolf! Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: Michael wishes to compete in the Moon Ritual, a werewolf tradition, with his mates. Ray and Gavin agree.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to If You Love Someone, Give Them An Egg. You don't have to read that one first to understand this one, because they're both basically just porn. I hope you enjoy this! If you want to talk about his filth with me, come talk to be on my tumblr-Ganglylimbs

The moon was full, bright and round in the sky. Though it was his only light source, it provided enough for Gavin to see by as he ran through the woods.

Behind him, a wolf howled. The sound encouraged Gavin to run faster. He pushed branches out of the way, jumped over logs, and dodged behind a tree. It wasn’t enough. He could hear twigs snap and leaves crunch, the wolf breathing loudly in the otherwise quiet night as it drew closer. Gavin’s heart was beating fast, pumping adrenaline through his shaking body.

Taking a chance, Gavin decided to try running again. The wolf followed. He could hear it. Gavin made the mistake of looking behind him, and gasped when he tripped, falling hard to the ground. The wolf was on him in an instant.

“Michael.” Gavin laughed as Michael licked his face, tail wagging behind him. The shaggy brown wolf snuffed, pulling back to look at Gavin, yellow eyes staring into Gavin’s human ones. Gavin smiled and scratched behind one of Michael’s fluffy ears. Gavin knew the Moon Ritual was humming in Michael’s veins, running wild and demanding that Michael complete it. Demanding that Gavin and Ray help complete it. 

Michael had brought up the Moon Ritual one night when Gavin and Ray had been cuddling on the couch, Michael cooking in the kitchen. He had appeared in the doorway, uncharacteristically nervous. Michael told Gavin many things about being werewolf, such as how the legend where werewolves fully changed once a month under the influence of the full moon was true. He had helped the lad, more than once, pack up all the stuff Michael would need for a night out in the woods. Other things also, such as why it was that even in his human form, Michael still retained his wolf ears and tail, and how the myth of being unable to touch silver got started. But Gavin had never heard Michael mention anything called the Moon Ritual.

Ray knew though. Ray had stilled, eyes not leaving Michael’s. The tentacles that had been wrapped around Gavin also stilled, for a second, then they had tightened, shifting Gavin closer to Ray. “Really?” Ray asked, their eyes darting down to Gavin for a second before looking back up at Michael. “Are you sure he’s ready?”

“What does that mean?” Gavin had asked, bewildered as he struggled to sit back up.

Michael nodded. “He’s taken my knot many times now. Fuck, he took your eggs. He should be able to handle it.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Gavin asked again.

“But this is different.” Ray had argued.

“What?” Gavin demanded, finally breaking free of Ray’s tentacles. “What is a Moon Ritual? Why can’t I handle it?”

Michael had sighed and sat down on the other side of Gavin, one hand grabbing Gavin’s. His thumb slowly made circles in Gavin’s skin. “The Moon Ritual is an ancient werewolf ceremony that started as a way to increase fertility. It’s like a mating run.”

Gavin remembered frowning. “Mating run?”

“Yeah, mating run.” Michael repeated, like Gavin should know what that was.

“Mating runs are basically fuck fests.” Ray had but in, voice dry.

“Ray!” Michael shouted, the same time Gavin squeaked out a “What?”

Michael glared at Ray, who only smiled back. Then the werewolf turned back to Gavin. “Well, yeah. If you want to be crude about it, you could describe the Moon Ritual as fuck fest. In the old days, the pack would spend the night running in the woods, and anyone you wanted to fuck, you’d then chase down and...you know. Fuck.”

“Why?” Gavin asked, slightly horrified.

“To increase the chance of a female getting pregnant.” Michael took one look at Gavin’s face and quickly backpedal. “It’s not like that. The pack is your family, and you respect your family.”

Gavin could understand that. Michael talked a lot about pack, about the one he left in New Jersey and the one he created here in Austin. There were a lot of things Gavin couldn’t relate to, not being a werewolf himself, but he could understand to the feelings behind what Michael said. Pack was life for werewolves, and there wasn’t anything in the world werewolves considered worse than hurting one’s pack. It was those feelings and that thought that allowed Gavin to give himself completely to the wolf side of Michael. To trust the animal that Gavin was pack, was more than pack. Trust that Gavin was mate and wouldn’t be hurt.

“Pack is family.” Gavin had repeated, squeezing Michael’s hand. Only then had Michael relaxed. “So you want us to go running through the woods and have sex with each other?”

“No exactly.” Michael replied and he slid closer to the two of them.

“It’d be more of like we,” Ray had gestured between the two of them, “running through the woods as Michael hunts us down to have his wicked way.”

Gavin’s face had turned beat red at that as Michael gave him a toothy grin, eyebrows wiggling. “Fuck yeah, I will.” Michael leaned closer to the human. “I’ll follow you. Stalk you.” With every sentence, Michael had leaned closer, till Gavin was sat in Ray’s lap. “Hunt you. Pin you to the ground. And _fuck_ you. How does that sound boi?”

Gavin had whimpered, cock giving a twitch, and that had been that. It was decided that the next full moon, they’d compete in the Moon Ritual.

There had been more work involved than Gavin had originally thought.  The week up to the moon, Gavin and Ray had separated themselves from Michael as much as possible, to rile up his wolf. It was something none of them were happy about, but Michael had explained that it was tradition. So they indulged him.

Gavin and Ray had also had to completely re-haul their diet. More greens and fruit and water, as well as an early bedtime. Anything to help build their energy up. They enjoyed complaining about it to each other.

They were almost bursting by the time the day of the moon arrived. Michael left early in the morning, leaving each of them with a promising kiss. His wolf was close to bursting, already eager to be let loose. Gavin spent the day editing footage while Ray played video games. Both kept looking at the clock, willing it to go faster. When the sun started to set, they grabbed their pre-packed bags, hopped into a cab and headed towards the woods. Towards Michael.

The woods had been larger than Gavin had expected them to be. Much denser than he previously thought, a lot more ground to cover, and suddenly Gavin was having second thoughts. There was chance they could get lost. Ray had reassured him though, giving Gavin a kiss and reminding the Brit that they both had phones, if it came down to that. They also reminded Gavin that if Michael was scaring him or he couldn’t handle it, then he should yell out their safe word.

Then the two had split up. Gavin had gone left and Ray had stayed straight. There was no sign of Michael, but according to Ray, that was normal. The hunt wouldn’t start till the moon was at its highest in the sky. Which left Gavin plenty of time to get himself ready. Unlike Ray, who naturally produced slick, Gavin was a human and he had to prepare himself for what Michael was going to give him. Though Gavin had easily taken Michael’s knots before, that was in Michael’s human form. His wolf form was much bigger, his head able to reach Gavin’s shoulders just standing on all fours.

Ray had helped, when they woke up that morning. Their tentacles slipping inside to open Gavin up. Gavin had cum all over himself to Ray whispering in his ear about how full he was going to be later. Then he had been plugged. Throughout the day, Gavin had slowly increased the size of the plugs, stretching himself out.

Now, Gavin found a sturdy log to bend himself over, lifting his skirt (Michael had recommended skimpy, easy to access clothes, or any that Gavin was ok with being destroyed) to finger his hole. His finger bumped against the plug and Gavin slowly, moaning the whole time, pulled it out and stuffed it in his bag. His rim fluttered over suddenly being empty, but Gavin consoled himself that it wouldn’t be that way for long. Then he had walked, enjoying the peace while he could.

When he had heard the snap of a twig and saw the glow of Michael’s eyes, that was when Gavin had ran. The hunt was on.

Now, he was staring up at Michael as the wolf grinned down at him, showing off his pointy teeth. Gavin smiled back, cooing at him. “You’re such a good boy, yes you are. Yes you are. Such a pretty boy.” Gavin continued to ruffle Michael’s fur, the wolf thoroughly enjoying the petting.

Michael pushed closer, bumping Gavin’s hand away as he jammed his cold nose into Gavin’s collarbone. Gavin jumped, shocked at the feeling but relaxed as Michael licked along his skin. Every so often, he would laugh at the feeling. Michael slowly nosed his way down Gavin’s body, causing Gavin to squirm. When he reached Gavin’s waist, the wolf bunched Gavin’s shirt up, then made his way back up.

Gavin yelped, blushing when Michael’s flat tongue licked over his nipple. Michael did it again and again, moving back and forth between the two nubs, till they were stiff and tingling and Gavin had to push Michael away.

Looking down, Gavin’s face reddened even further when he noticed that Michael was hard. He squeezed his legs together, cock twitching and hole fluttering. “Michael.” Gavin breathed, then sighed when Michael turned his attention to the Brit’s length, the wolf pushing at Gavin’s skirt. Gavin moaned at the first lick to his cock, hips thrusting up. Michael growled a warning before he continued. One of Gavin’s hands flew to his mouth to stifle his moans, the other fisting in Michael’s curly fur as he concentrated on not moving. When Gavin’s dick was fully hard, the wolf turned his attention to the Brit’s wanting hole. Gavin’s eyes, that had closed without him noticing, flew open when the wolf probed at his entrance. There was no way Gavin could control his hips and he ground down on the tongue.

The wolf licked and licked, till Gavin was begging for him to stop. Eventually, the wolf pulled back. Gavin could imagine Michael’s cocky smirk on the wolf’s face as he stared down at the panting mess before him. Gavin was allowed a few seconds to get himself under control before he turned over, shifting so he was on his hands and knees. Then he bent down, so his face was closer to the ground and ass up in the air. The position was Ray’s suggestion, having previous experience with Michael’s wolf.

Michael didn’t leave Gavin waiting for long, immediately jumping up on Gavin’s back. Gavin braced himself, gasping once he felt Michael’s hard cock pressing eagerly into his thigh. The wolf began humping, seeking Gavin’s entrance. Gavin reached back, grabbing Michael’s cock, grinning at the low whine Michael let out, and helped him sink in.

There was probably a good reason why Ray was nervous about Gavin being ready for this. Michael was big, huge, and was quickly filling Gavin up. Michael didn’t stop or slow down until he was fully in, balls deep in Gavin. Gavin concentrated on his breathing, that feeling of _too much, too much_ there. He was glad that Ray had recommend preparing beforehand.  At least Michael waited till the pain died down, the stretch now more pleasurable, before he began thrusting.

The air left Gavin at the first thrust, his whole body shaking at the force. The wolf let out a grunt, slowly pulling back before thrusting forward again. The pace stayed that slow for most of their mating, Gavin moaning wantonly at the way Michael split him open. Then Michael started speeding up, hips slamming into Gavin’s. Gavin’s head fell to the ground, nails scrapping across the dirt. He could feel Michael’s drool dropping down onto his back, the wolf pulling Gavin back into his thrusts.

Gavin was close to begging, his cock bouncing against his stomach, when he felt Michael somehow get larger. The Brit groaned, bracing himself as Michael started to knot him. The wolf humped him harder, desperately trying to force his knot into Gavin.  All Gavin could do was pant and moan and allow Michael to fuck him.

If Gavin thought Michael’s cock was big, it was nothing compared to his knot. Michael ground it into Gavin, slowing down so they both could feel it. When the knot started to fully form, rounding out and slipping in and out of Gavin’s rim, Michael finally took mercy on Gavin and popped it all the way in. Gavin whimpered.

Feeling the warm rush of cum hitting his insides, Gavin couldn’t help coming himself, spilling his seed across the ground. Limbs shaking, he collapsed, Michael close behind. The wolf continued to pump cum into the tired human, rutting against him. Gavin grinned when he felt the wolf lick along the back of his neck. He reached back up to scratch behind Michael’s ears.

“Good boy.”

The rest of the night continued along the same lines. Once Michael’s knot had deflated, he had given Gavin one last lick before trotting away, probably to find Ray. When Gavin could feel his legs again, he grabbed his bag, ate a quick snack, and continued to walk around. What he assumed was a few hours later, Michael tackled him again. They fucked and knotted and the cycle was repeated.

There were times when they would fuck slow, Gavin on his back so he could stare up at Michael, trying desperately to keep his legs wrapped around the wolf’s waist. There were other times when Gavin could barely keep ahold of himself as Michael rutted into hard and fast, Michael grinning away as he knotted his mate.

When there was pink in the sky, announcing that the sun had started to rise, Gavin followed Michael and together they found Ray. Gavin sat by a rock, palming himself while cum ran down his thighs as his boyfriends mated. He grinned when Michael yipped as Ray’s tentacles wrapped around him and brought them closer together. Ray was demanding, urging Michael for faster, harder. Though Ray had been fucked as many times as Gavin had, the tentacle being showed no signs of wanting to slow down anytime soon. Gavin’s whole body was sore but Ray kept asking for more.

So Gavin watched them, until Michael grew tired and Ray was satisfied. When the sun was fully in the sky, the wolf left Michael to sleep. Gavin forced Ray to eat and drink something before they too fell asleep. Grabbing the blanket he packed, Gavin gathered his lads into a pile before joining them into slumber. Later, they’ll get cleaned up and talk. But right now, they deserved a rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments And Criticisms Welcomed.


End file.
